With the gradual rise of wearable applications such as smart glasses and smart watches, the demand for flexible display devices in the display industry is also increasing. Organic Light Emitting Display device (OLED) has the characteristics of no backlight, thin thickness, wide Angle of view and fast reaction speed, etc., so it has the natural advantage of flexible Display. Facing the competition of flexible OLED, the traditional liquid crystal display technology also gradually uses flexible substrate to break through in flexibility, curved surface, etc., thus it can be seen that the era of flexible and curved surface display is coming.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of the plane structure of the display device in a related art. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the display device in FIG. 1. Combining FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, in the related art, display device 10 includes a display area 12 and a lower border 11. A drive component 111, a backlight 112 and a mixed light area 113 are arranged on the lower border 11. The width of lower border 11 is L1, and the width of mixed light area 113 is L2. At present, the upper, left and right border of display device 10 are compressed to be small so as to meet the current demand of the full screen. However, further compressing the lower border 111 has become an urgent technical problem to be solved due to the existence of the drive component 111, backlight 112 and mixed light area 113. Display device 10 adopts side-entry light, since the back light 112, as a point source, has certain thickness itself, it is necessary to spread the light evenly through the astigmatism of the light guide plate to avoid the low beam hotspot phenomenon (ie, the yin and yang stripes appear on the display screen), and a certain mixing light distance L2 is needed. When the width of bottom border 111, L1, is decreased, the compression of mixing light distance L2 is usually accompanied by a sharp decrease in backlight efficiency, which makes the lower border of the backlight of the existing center size liquid crystal module have a certain limit (about 2 mm).
In other words, in related art, the mix light distance limits the width of the lower border and limits the development of the full screen.